


Nine Shots In

by sisterkiller



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterkiller/pseuds/sisterkiller
Summary: Stephanie stared, disappointed, understanding that nothing actually happened between the two. “So, that’s it?”“That’s it.” Emily nodded, confirming her story.Of course, she lied. She couldn’t let Stephanie know what really happened last night.





	Nine Shots In

Nine shots in. How was she not dead yet? No matter how many shots of pure alcohol she let burn her throat, nothing seemed to help. It’s a lonely night at the bar. Only a few people were wasting their life away in that dirty, broken down place. It wasn’t Stephanie’s first choice to go to, but it was the closest.

 

It has been the worst day for poor Stephanie; her boss yelled at her today at her job that she doesn’t even like. It was probably the rumor that went around the office that he and his wife haven’t had proper sex in months and that’s why he always seems like he has a stick up his ass, and he had just heard about it. He sent her home for the day after reading her column. She was so proud of it, and of course, he didn’t like it. She’d quit if it didn’t take her forever to get that job.

 

This wasn’t what caused her to go to this smelly bar on a Tuesday night. After she’d gotten off work, she came home to find her boyfriend, Liam, in her bed fucking another woman. Stephanie thought he was the perfect man. He was always so polite, but asking him to move in with her a few weeks ago was a bit too much for him, and he had to go and end it before it got serious. He could’ve at least said no when she asked, because now all his shit is in her house and who knows how long it’ll take for him to move out.

 

God knows the best way to end a relationship is to sleep with another woman in your girlfriend’s bed instead of talking to her about it like a real man.

 

“Sounds like a dick.”

 

Stephanie blinked and looked to her right to see a blonde woman sitting in the stool next to her with a martini in her hand, staring at her. She was wearing a suit, and her hair was intentionally messy. The outfit looked good on a woman like her but what Stephanie had on her mind was, why was this woman dressed so classy when it’s a quarter to 3?

 

_Wait, was she voicing her thoughts out loud this whole time?_

 

Stephanie was rubbing her numb lips as she reminisced what the stranger said to her, getting with the fact that she told a stranger everything that was on her mind. The two just sat silently and let the bar music take over.

The blonde woman took a drink out of her gin martini after opening her mouth again, trying to make conversation, considering they were the only two people in the bar, not including the young man who was passed out a few seats from them.

 

“I’d offer to buy you a drink, but it seems like you’ve already–” The stranger stopped mid-sentence as she turned her head to see Stephanie with her head rested on the counter, becoming the second person to be passed out in the bar.

* * *

 

The first rays of the October sun cast on Stephanie’s face. She felt the sting on the lids of her eyes, groaning when she suddenly opened them to feel it even brighter. She inhaled briefly, wondering why her pillow smelled different than usual. The usual rose scent was replaced by something akin to vanilla. She frowned, did she bake something recently?

 

She eyed the bedroom, it being two times bigger than her own. Waking up in a stranger’s bed wasn’t precisely Stephanie’s style. She tried to reminisce back to last night to find clues as to where she was. She vaguely remembers entering the nearest, dodgiest bar she could find, and the burn in her throat reminded her how much she drank last night. From there, it’s all just a blur to her. She sat up on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. The only thing she was thinking of was not where she was but, where are her socks?

 

She heard distant music from what seemed to be coming downstairs of the gigantic house. She walked out of the bedroom and into the hallways, her feet adjusting to the cold, tile floors. Grabbing onto the rail at the top of the staircase, she made her way down, trying not to fall with this pounding headache she had.

 

She found her way to the kitchen which was conjoined with the living room. There was a woman in the kitchen and with the sight of her, memories from last night came flowing back to her. They weren’t clear, but she did remember meeting this woman.

 

The stranger was standing near the counter, pressing the button on the coffee machine which automatically dispenses coffee into her mug. Stephanie hid behind the pillar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

 

“Morning, sunshine.” The taller woman broke the silence without turning to check if that was actually Stephanie behind the pillar and not just a stranger breaking into her house. She didn’t seem so concerned– was that worrisome? Or admirable?

 

“Morning,” Stephanie replied in a soft voice, as she revealed herself, coming out from hiding. She had to force the words to come out as they were her first words of the day, and her throat was still sore from last night’s adventure. She had to find out what happened and she was sure the stranger knew. She cleared her throat before she bombarded the woman with questions. She began the interrogation with the most important question, “Who are you?”

 

The taller woman grabbed her coffee cup as the last drop of coffee made its way down. She took a sip which burned her tongue, but you could tell that she liked it. “I think I should be the one asking who you are. This is _my_ house.”

 

Stephanie took slow steps towards her, she was frightened, intimidated by the blonde. “What do you mean, who am I?” Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. “I woke up in _your_ bed. I must’ve gotten there somehow.” She reached the counter table and took a seat in the stool nearest to her.

 

“Just tell me your name.” The stranger got straight to the point. “You basically told me your whole life story last night, I just never got your name.”

 

Stephanie bit her bottom lip, embarrassed. “I’m Stephanie. You should’ve asked me for my name before you invited me to your house. Now, tell me your name before I literally go crazy.”  

 

Her lips curved into a small smile as she nodded, repeating the girl's name. “Stephanie. It’s nice to have a name to go with the face.” The blonde reached her hand over the table counter for Stephanie to grab it, which she did. “Emily. Nice to meet you, Stephanie.” She repeated the girl's name once again as they officially introduced each other. The two silently shook hands in the kitchen with stupid smiles on both their faces and as weird as it should’ve been, it felt normal to them.

 

Emily was the first to break away from the handshake, leaving Stephanie speechless. She opened her mouth to break the silence before it could get awkward. “Before you start questioning me, Stephanie, why don’t you tell me what you remember.” She lifted her coffee mug from the counter and placed it to her lips before taking a sip.

 

“Well,” The girl took a minute to gather her thoughts. She bit her lip, trying desperately to recall her last memories. “It’s all just a blur to me.” She confessed, disappointed that she couldn’t think of anything. “I remember going to a bar, I met this beautiful, elegant woman who was wearing the fanciest suit at 3 in the morning, which I thought was the weirdest thing ever, and that’s how my night ended. My brain shut down and I woke up with this splitting headache.” The girl rubbed her temples as she complained.

 

A small, but noticeable, blush rested upon Emily’s cheeks as she listened to Stephanie describe her. She snapped out of the moment quickly, only to explain everything that happened the night before. “Yeah, you passed out. But, your night didn’t end there.” Emily could tell Stephanie was embarrassed and she heard the girl take in a sharp breath, getting herself ready to hear the more embarrassing things that she did. “You woke up minutes later and started crying to me about this Liam guy. Crying about Liam led to you crying about other things. Let’s just say I know a lot more about you than you think.”

 

Stephanie was speechless but wasn’t upset. She knew she was a big talker once a drink was in her. “D-Did we do anything last night?” She stuttered and spoke quietly as if she’s trying to hide a secret although there was no one else in the house. Stephanie just had to ask, she was in a new set of clothes and not to mention, her socks were still missing.

 

Her lips curved into a devious smirk as she eyed the girl sitting across from her. “Would it be so bad if we did?” Emily laughed as she saw Stephanie’s jaw drop to the floor. “I’m kidding,” Stephanie released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “but I’m hurt. Don’t act so shocked when you’re the one who was trying to make the big moves last night. Up until you threw up on yourself and quite frankly, I don’t like my girls covered in throw up.” The girl took her coffee mug and walked around the counter, making her way to her sofa.

 

Emily sat herself down, stretching her legs on the couch making herself comfortable in her own home. She turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows; she thought Stephanie would follow her. Emily turned her head to see her in the same position as before; she was caught in a daze. Emily spoke up to snap her out of it. “Stephanie.”

 

The girl came back to reality when she heard her name. She turned in her stool, adjusting to the fact that Emily wasn’t where she last saw her. She looked over at the sofa realizing that the woman called her. “Hm?”

 

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, watching the girl twist in her seat. “Come.” She demanded.

 

“Oh.” Stephanie awkwardly jumped out her seat, making her way over to where Emily was sitting. Emily stared in awe as she watched Stephanie make herself comfortable in front of her, which took forever or so it seemed like. Stephanie cleared her throat as she finally got herself in a position she liked. “So, what else happened?”

 

Emily had a stupid smile planted on her lips from watching the girl. She proceeded to talk about last night. “After you threw up on yourself at the bar, I wanted to take you home. You were in no way or shape to tell me your address, so the only solution was to bring you here. After the long ride here, I took you in, and I gave you some clean clothes. I slept in the guest room because you passed out on my bed.” She explained.

 

Stephanie stared, disappointed, understanding that nothing actually happened between the two. “So, that’s it?”

 

“That’s it.” Emily nodded, confirming her story.

 

Of course, she lied. She couldn’t let Stephanie know what really happened last night.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic please be nice thank u for taking ur time to read i hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
